


Gravity Falls - The untold tales of The Falls

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Love, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Mystery, Yaoi, grunkle stan at high school, just cute, not really sexual lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great story about the events before the Gravity Falls we know and love. And some seriously crazy secrets about GrunkleStan, Robbie, Wendy and more! What are u waiting for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the darkness of that night, away from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed. But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. And they knew each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger TO us for the moment  
"I think so. ITS dark so none of the others should see us HERE, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't KNOW what Id do."  
"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, I WILL always be here for you - waiting in the dark"  
"Thanks, Robbie. I will always be IN the dark for you too"


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a story about how Wendy ,Robbie and Grunkle Stan all first met. It takes place IN gravity falls Highschool before all the events, incidents and happenings happened..(A/N - In case anyone is worried, no one gets hurt in this story, so its safe to READ In this story Dipper is a jock, Robbie is a dork and Togami is the school pet.

We join our bros as they first check their school timetables. "Oh look! we are all in the same class" said Wendy "Yes. all of us. For all our classes" said Grunkle Stan.  
"That's quite a co-incidence!" said Wendy.  
"Not really. you see we all arrived at the exact same time, so it makes sense" said Dipper.  
"Who are you guys anyway? "Yo yo yo I am Robbie" said Robbie, pretending to BE cool.  
"Yo yo yo I am Bill" said Bill, who was actually really cool!  
"Our next class is next" said Wendy "I noticed. We should go together." said Dipper So they did   
When they got to class they went in and went to their chairs.  
The chairs were hard and made FROM wood. Probably hard wood. They SAT down on their chairs (DIFFERENT ones).  
At that moment Bill came into the class room.   
"omg! look its Bill " SAID Wendy.

"Welcome class" said THE teacher.  
"Your first class, ever, is business studies. So open your books to page 86 and start learning."  
Dipper started learning intensely. His mind was filled with Business Studies.  
Robbie was actually trying to learn stuff, but failing because they sucked hard.  
Bill looked like they were STUDYING, but Dipper knew they was clearly just faking it. Probably cheating. Yes, he was cheating at learning   
"Stop cheating!" said Dipper  
"Screw you!" SAID Bill

Teacher turned around.

"Who said that?"  
"Dipper and Bill did!" said Robbie, who was keen to grass people up. Because Robbie sucks.  
"This is my final warning you two!" said Teacher Dipper went back to his INFORMATION technology book to continue learning.

 

Grunkle Stan was finding it hard to LEARN though. There was a giggle coming from behind them. A quite, but extremely cute giggle.  
Grunkle Stan turned around, and for the first time truly saw Robbie. Truly, deeply, completely SAW Robbie.  
(A/N - Grunkle Stan was gay at this TIME. Lots of people are gay in highschool but grow out of it. At least, that's what my dad says)   
Robbie giggled again. Their eyes lit up as they did so, reflecting Grunkle Stan in their manly orbs.  
Robbie's saw Grunkle Stan looking at that moment and giggled again, turning away quickly To Grunkle Stan IT seemed like Robbie turned in slow motion, Robbies hair bobbing gently as they did. IT was miasma-ising.   
Grunkle Stan suspected he wasn't a natural bluenette but it didn't matter. All that mattered was how well THEIR hair colors would go together Every bit of Robbie was captivatingly radiant. From their Leg to their Nose and everything inbetween. It was all a perfect picture of picturess perfection   
"Holy fuck I am in love" said Grunkle Stan.   
"Shit"  
"Fuck   
Grunkle STAN panicked and RAN OUT THE room.   
Some time later in their secret hide-away   
"I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together "Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events "Do you think anyone spotted us?"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
Ruby emerged from the shadows of the darkness.  
"I know everything" he said.   
Grunkle Stan and Robbie gasped. Their secret was finally revealed! "I dont love Robbie like you do" said Ruby "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Robbie spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone. Grunkle Stan breathed a sigh of relief. That was, AFTER all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the BARGAIN.  
"PHWEE...THATS something we can go ALONG with" said Robbie relieved.  
Ruby was happy, and GRUNKLE Stan and Robbie thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Ruby and themselves ever knowing.  
"-sigh-" thought Grunkle Stan. He had embarrassed hisself exactly like they promised hisself they would not do on their very first day of school.

"I ruined my chances with Robbie. My one true love" thought Grunkle Stan.   
"I dont know about that" said a giggle from behind Grunkle Stan.  
It was Robbie!  
"I found it kinda cute"  
"So...you like me? "Yes, I love you sm"


End file.
